


There's a Reason People Use Ribbon

by uofmdragon



Category: Avengers, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sexy Times Gone Wrong, Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeltide Prompt #79 - Wrapping is a Pain in the Balls</p><p>Warning for Sexy Times Gone Wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Reason People Use Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful kultiras

"What are you doing?" Phil's voice came from directly behind Clint.

Clint froze, glancing over his shoulder. "Um, you're early?"

"You said it was really important that I be on time tonight, and I figured I'd need to change." Phil replied, arching an eyebrow as he looked Clint over. "Now exactly what are you doing?" He sounded far too suspicious. It’s not like Clint could be up to too much, he was standing butt naked in their room. He rarely got in trouble while naked…er, while intentionally naked. It wasn't Clint’s fault that when ops went wrong his disguises tended to get ripped off him; that was Supplies Department’s doing, by giving him easily destroyed clothing. 

"Clint," Phil said, snapping him out of his haze. "What are you up to?"

Clint turned and held his hands up, displaying his gift-wrapped cock and balls, "Merry Christmas."

Phil stared at his package, and Clint opened his mouth up to make that joke, but Phil's eyes snapped up to him and the warning was clear in his eyes, so Clint shut his mouth. Then Phil looked back down, before raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You know, most people just tie a ribbon around their junk when they're giving it away."

"I'm not most people," Clint said, giving Phil a hesitant smile.

"No, you aren't," Phil agreed, dropping his hand to look at Clint's face again. Clint's smile brightened at the fond look of exasperation on Phil's face. "Come here."

Clint moved to wrap his arms around Phil, keeping his face neutral, because he hadn't quite planned on actually moving while his stuff was wrapped up. It was kind of uncomfortable actually, but Clint would deal with a lot more than uncomfortableness to be able to kiss Phil like he was. Clint moaned as he opened his mouth to let Phil's tongue in as Phil's hands slid down his back to grasp and squeeze his ass. Phil nudged him back towards the bed and pulled away when the back of Clint's leg hit it, dropping gracefully to his knees.

"So, do I get to open this now or do I have to wait for Christmas?" Phil asked, studying Clint's wrapped cock.

"You can open it now," Clint encouraged, widening his stance for Phil's inspection.

His breath hitched as he watched Phil take it in careful hands and gently wiggle it, head turned in a way that Clint had seen many of times when Phil was shaking his presents, trying to guess what was inside. "I wonder what it could.." Phil said teasingly, but trailing off as he managed to catch Clint's grimace. "Clint?"

"Yeah... I didn't really plan for that," Clint answered. "Or apparently leave enough room to... get hard."

Phil looked up at him, before shaking his head. "Sit down and lie back, I'll get it off."

"Sorry," Clint said, following Phil's instructions. Phil's touch was still gentle, but more methodical than before. He wasn't trying to arouse Clint, which was good, though he wasn't completely successful. 

"Did you tape this to your skin?" Phil asked.

"I might have..." Clint admitted. "I didn't mean too." He felt more than he heard Phil's sigh against his groin as Phil went back to work. Most of it was gone, when Phil paused again. Clint was about to ask him what was up, when he felt a sharp pain and his legs jerked shut in an automatic reaction. "Shit! That was my balls, what the hell did you do?"

"You put tape on your balls, I removed the tape," Phil explained, calmly.

"You couldn't have warned me?!" Clint asked, leveraging himself up to look at Phil, who gave him a look that read, 'It would have had to come off anyway.' Clint took a deep breath and pouted at him, "It hurt."

"I'm sure it did," Phil said, moving to lay next to Clint and kiss him. "I could have removed it slowly."

Clint shuddered, but eagerly leaned in for another kiss. One kiss became became two and two quickly led into more kisses, which made Clint forget about the pain. He pulled back to look at him, "Will you check and see that they're alright?"

Phil stared at him, before shaking his head with a small smile. "You are hopeless," he said, and Clint ignored what he said, because at this point it wasn't what he said that mattered, but how Phil said it—which was very fondly. Phil leaned in and kissed him again. "But I can definitely make sure there was no lasting damage."

Phil moved to slide down Clint's body as Clint leaned back into the bed. He made a mental note to keep gift wrap away from his cock and balls in the future, but to look into that ribbon idea later when Phil wasn't about to kiss his injuries all better.


End file.
